Toi
by Dancelune
Summary: un nouveau petit texte pour trouver de quel couple il s'agit. je pense qu'apres ça vous aurez tout(e)s deviné :)
1. toi

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : c trite L

Couple : a vous de deviner…

Toi 

Je meurs.

Je meurs, et pourtant je suis heureux.

Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant.

Parce qu'il est en vie. 

Parce qu'il va réussir à s'enfuir.

Parce qu'il est sain est sauf, bercé par son étoile, son ange gardien.

Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans lui, cela aurait été trop dur.

Quand Oz l'a capturé, mon monde s'est effondré, mon cœur s'est brisé, mon âme a hurlé de peur. 

Mais on a réussi à le sortir de là. 

Il était vexé, en colère, il en avait contre la terre entière !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait pris autant de risques pour venir le sauver.

J'ai ri. Tout doucement, juste pour moi.

C'est bien lui ça ! Gronder dès que monsieur se sent inférieur ou doit des comptes à quelqu'un.

Il déteste vraiment être redevable à quelqu'un.

Mais lorsqu'ils nous sont retombés dessus… Il était pile en face de la visée d'un des soldats.

Non.

Cela ne pouvait pas. 

Je venais de le retrouver, je ne pouvais pas les laisser me le reprendre si tôt.

J'ai plongé. 

Inconsciemment, j'ai plongé.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

C'était plus fort que moi. 

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir sous mes yeux.

J'ai entendu des cris, les cris de mes quatre camarades.

Puis des coups de feu, alors que je partais en arrière.

La balle m'a atteint pile au niveau du cœur.

Il battait, et tout d'un coup… baaaaaam !

Tout a cessé de fonctionner, dans mon organisme.

Tout, à part mon cerveau.

Incroyablement, toutes ces images sont repassées devant mes yeux éblouis.

Ses sourires, ses moues boudeuses, ses petites manies, sa détermination pendant les combats…

Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il pleure ?

Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais rien dis. 

Comment aurais-je pu lui dire ?

Il est si juste, si droit… 

Mon amour lui aurait sûrement été insupportable…

Quatre m'avait dit de ne pas le garder pour moi…

Mais je suis d'une nature peu causante, je n'aime pas parler de moi, je préfère garder mes émotions pour moi…

Elles me font si peur…

Sssssst ! Qu'il fait froid tout d'un coup. 

Je ne sens plus mon corps.

C'est bizarre…

Je… Je crois que j'ai mal…

Et ces cris… Est-ce vraiment sa voix ?

Oh non, je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi, mon petit ange…

Je suis si heureux de t'offrir ma vie, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je souhaitais te faire un cadeau…

Je n'avais jamais pensé à t'offrir ma vie, comme j'ai été bête…

Tout est silencieux, tout d'un coup…

Je ne vois plus rien… Pourtant j'ai les yeux ouverts, non ?

Je ne sens plus rien…

Je me souviens d'un jour, où sa main à frôlé la mienne…

J'en avais frissonné…

De simples plaisirs, et pourtant tant de joie.

J'ai pu t'aimer à loisir pendant quelques mois.

Les plus beaux mois de ma vie…

Pourtant

J'aurais bien aimé… pouvoir juste une fois…

Frôler..

Tes…

Tendres…

Lè…

Gwenaelle D., 28 mai 2003.  


	2. amer

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : c triste

Couple : a vous de deviner…

Amer 

Je rêve, et tu es là, enfin, à mes côtés, avec moi.

Tu me souris, les larmes aux yeux.

Ou bien est-ce moi qui pleure ? 

Tu t'approches, tu me prends dans tes bras…

Je fonds en larmes.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu nous quitte ? Que tu me quitte…

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de surmonter ma timidité.

Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un cœur brisé, et trois compagnons pour me soutenir et m'encourager à vivre.

Mais c'est dur… Si dur…

Comment trouver la motivation de sourire, maintenant que tu n'es plus là ?

Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

D'avoir été si têtu, si fier, si arrogant.

De ne pas avoir eu le courage de te sourire simplement.

Mais je n'étais pas sûr, je…

Inutile de me chercher des excuses.

J'ai toujours au fond de mon cœur ces quelques regards que tu m'as offert, quand tu te dévoilais enfin sous ton masque de verre, et que des sentiments dont je rêvais pouvaient se lire dans tes yeux.

Plusieurs fois tu m'as fait comprendre que tu pouvais m'offrir le bonheur…

Je l'ai refusé à chaque fois.

J'avais peur, c'est tout.

Peux-tu me pardonner, d'où tu es ?

Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, s'il te plaît.

Ne me laisse pas partir cette fois-ci, ne me laisse pas me réveiller.

Etre avec toi pour toujours, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité.

Je m'en suis malheureusement rendu compte un peu tard…

Trop tard…

Quand je t'ai vu te jeter entre moi et cette balle…

Quand j'ai vu ton corps partir en arrière sous l'impact…

Quand je t'ai vu retomber…

Quand j'ai aperçu l'éclat dans tes yeux…

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais un jour ressentir autant de souffrance !

Je les ai tous tué.

Je les ai massacré… à travers un voile de larmes…

Serre-moi fort, encore…

J'ai si mal… J'ai si mal… Et c'est de ma faute…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu ta mort pour que je réalise à quel point tu étais important pour moi ?

A quel point tu étais indispensable à ma vie.

A quel point tu étais moi…

Je suis seul maintenant… avec des amis formidables, mais seul…

Je n'arrive plus à apprécier un coucher de soleil, la senteur d'une fleur, la douceur d'une caresse…

Je chéri ton souvenir à chaque instant…

Je rêve souvent que je suis avec toi, et alors nous faisons des choses !

Toutes ces choses, que nous n'avons pas faites… à cause de moi…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris toujours ?

Tu devrais être en colère ! Tu devrais me crier dessus, m'en vouloir !

Pourquoi as-tu toujours ce petit éclat d'amour dans les yeux…

Il me manque tellement, si tu savais…

Je ne veux pas me réveiller. 

Je ne veux pas commencer une nouvelle journée.

Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours…

Pour l'éternité, blotti dans tes bras…

Ne me laisse pas partir, s'il te plaît.

Ne me laisse pas me réveiller…

J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Je… Je t'aime.

C'est une évidence maintenant, et je suis sûr que tu l'avais compris.

Où es-tu ?

Dis moi comment je peux te rejoindre.

Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît…

Ne me laisse pas à cette vie de violence et de mort…

Reste dans mon cœur…

S'il te plaît…

Reste avec moi.

Reste avec moi.

Reste

Avec

Moi.   

Gwenaelle D., 29 mai 2003.


	3. Prise de conscience

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : c triste

Couple : a vous de deviner…

Prise de conscience 

Pauvre Wufeï.

Comment fait-il pour continuer à vivre ?

Je pense que je serais mort de tristesse et de douleur

S'il avait disparu.

Soupir.

Il faut absolument que je lui dise.

On a qu'une seule vie, il faut absolument que je lui dise.

Mais il est si froid, si distant…

Il va prendre ma déclaration pour une blague, c'est sûr.

Il va me rejeter sans douceur ni compassion.

Il va juste dire non…

Mais…

Bon sang je dois lui dire !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peu de courage face à lui ?

Les sentiments sont bien fait pour être exprimés, non ?

Soupir.

C'était comme s'il n'avait pas réagit…

Il est venu avec nous à l'enterrement

Il n'a pas bougé un cil.

Il n'a rien dit, rien exprimé.

Il est resté muet et silencieux… comme une tombe…

Le seul à ne pas être au bord des larmes…

Mais je crois que son cœur saignait.

Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Quatre.

Et c'est ce que je veux croire aussi…

…

Mais si je le perd en lui avouant tout ?

S'il me renie après ce geste ?

Alors… Cela serait peut-être pire que… s'il était mort ?

Non.

Rien ne peut être pire que la mort, pas même l'indifférence ni le mépris…

Mais au moins il saurait.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune chaleur au fond de ses yeux ?

Pourquoi ne me sourit-il jamais en retour ?

C'est tellement dur de rester joyeux… 

Je fais tout mon possible…

Je… On est pourtant ensemble ! 

Tous les cinq… quatre… dans cette lutte…

…

Je vais lui dire ce soir.

Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

A me morfondre, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je dois tenter le coup… Tenter la chance… Le bonheur…

Il ne peut pas… être heureux comme il est, si ?

Il doit aussi avoir besoin de tendresse, de chaleur, d'amour…

Ce ne serait pas un être humain autrement !

Son cœur… son cœur… 

Il doit battre pour quelqu'un, c'est obligé !

On ne peut pas vivre sans espoir !

Je… dois lui parler…

Ce soir…

…

Me briser en mille morceaux…

M'élever dans les Cieux…

Ce sera à lui de décider…

…

C'est étrange…

J'ai vraiment peur pour une fois…

Gwenaelle D., 04 juin  2003.  


End file.
